


Standing Alone

by DreamAlex



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamAlex/pseuds/DreamAlex
Summary: The plan was in place. They were about to free all monsters. The time has come, and a choice must be made. But which choice is the right one?





	Standing Alone

**"** **Stand up for what you believe in, even if it means standing alone."**

**\- Sophie Scholl, Germany 1940 -**

* * *

 

The sunrise was absolutely beautiful.

When Chara had described this… Asriel had never imagined it so vividly. Even with the drawings that Chara had drawn, it couldn't capture the majesty that was the sun. So, seeing it for the first time truly took his breath away - it was absolutely amazing. And it wasn't just the sight. Everything else was also just so vivid - the smells, a million already reaching him… sounds, a million he just couldn't describe yet. And the feeling - of the sun on him, with a warmth that could not be put into words. For a moment, he was caught up in the moment… unbridled joy flowing through him. For that one moment… he forgot why he was here. What was happening. Not until Chara's voice spoke up again.

"It's been so long since I've seen it…" It was a quiet, whispered voice that echoed in his brain… and which immediately broke Asriel out of the spell that the scenery had cast onto him. Immediately, his hands clutched harder the body he was carrying - the lifeless body of his best friend. Eyes closed serenely… it almost looked as if they were asleep. Just almost. He couldn't quite believe that, however, as much as he would have liked to. No, the events that had transpired over the last few days still ran through his mind rampantly - refusing to leave him alone.

—

"Dad!" Asriel's red eyes widened as he looked through the doorway of his father and mother's room. The young, furry white boss monster had frozen as he saw the state his father was in. At the moment… the room was dimly lit, as if the whole house had become somber with the news of the sick king. Right on Asriel's heels was the older of the two children - Chara. Their brown hair - cut by Toriel to a precise length at their request - looked more frizzy than normal, but they didn't bother to raise a hand to try to get it to lay flatter. Their pink rosy cheeks were flushed with more color than normal… and there appeared to be a pair of shadows beneath of their eyes. And of course, the two children were wearing their distinct matching sweaters - hand-knitted by the latter child themself carefully. Both pairs of crimson eyes were staring at the boss monster - who was always standing up straight, tall and proud… now lay in bed, his eyes darkened with tiredness and stress, and looking sickly. Just.. sickly. His chest moved up and down slowly, and Asgore's breathing almost sounded… painful. And right at his bedside… there was Toriel, glasses on while she held a open book… obviously reading to him.

"Asriel…" Asgore breathed out the word… and wasting no time, Asriel had made his way across the room to go to this father. But while Asriel had gone straight over… Chara held back, one had gently brushing the doorway with their fingers as they lingered there.

As soon as Asriel reached Asgore's bedside, there was no hesitance as Asriel tried to hug as much of his father as he could… or as much as he could manage. A weakened yet still hearty chuckle escaped Asgore as he pulled one arm to hug Asriel to him gently. And… one hand outstretched for Chara. There was a moment of brief hesitation from the human… before they moved toward him quickly, clasping their own hands onto Asriel's large one, squeezing it tight.

With that, Toriel gently closed the book within her hands… before getting up, leaning over the bed so she could hug both of her children and her husband… and for one moment, the whole family was in a tight embrace, taking comfort from one another… before the hug was released, though reluctantly by the whole family.

For a few moments… there was a beat of silence, before Asriel spoke up, his words coming out rushed. "Dad- we're so sorry! We… we never meant to do this! We… we didn't mean to hurt you-" Already, tears had started to appear in the corner of his eyes… just like they always did. Meanwhile, Chara stayed deathly silent, staring at Asgore with an unreadable expression as Asriel continued to stumble over his words, eyes wide. "We're… we're so sorr-"

And at that moment, Asgore spoke up, interrupting Asriel. "It's fine, Asriel. I know you two meant no harm." With those words, the young monster went silently, his wide gaze simply staring at his father.

"B-But… but…" Asriel began again, protesting slightly - though Asgore shook his head.

"Asriel, it was an easy mistake to make… the recipe says cups of butter, and you had no idea what that meant." No, Toriel hadn't informed the two that cups was an actually a measurement. So, the logical conclusion for the children of course had been the buttercups growing in the garden.

"… But …" The word slipped out again from Asriel, the guilt writhing in him like a snake.

"Asriel… one day, we'll all look back on this and laugh. You'll see." There was still lingering doubt within Asriel… but a small nod was given in response to show he understood "As long as you don't make the same mistake again."

"… You're right Dad." Asriel picked up his head, turning to look at Chara - who had a small smile on their face. "We've learned our lesson - and won't make the same mistake again."

—

"Are you alright…?" A touch - it was almost like they were touching him through consciousness. Asriel once again nearly jumped… before letting out an audible sigh. It seemed that after absorbing Chara's soul… they could sense each other's feelings. It was still something that he hadn't expected… and hoped wouldn't happen with the other souls. A small chill ran through his body at the thought of knowing the other human's thoughts and feelings that they would have to kill…

"Asriel-" Their voice was louder this time - both more commanding, and more worried than ever. It shook the chill right from him - brought him back to the present.

"I'm… I'm fine." The shaky works escaped his mouth, this time spoken aloud. Perhaps as a way to try to convince both himself and Chara of those words. It didn't sound convincing in the least… and obviously Chara had sensed that.

"Asriel… you know we have to do this," Their inner voice was quiet as they spoke now… seeming tiny. Almost… pleading like? "… I don't want to have … died for nothing." And an emotion that Asriel would have never expected from Chara… flooded from their soul. Fear- fear so much like his own, but for a different reason. While Asriel was scared of what they were going to do… it seemed like Chara was scared what would happen if they didn't do what they were going to do. A raw fear… of disappointment. They were scared… of disappointing monsters.

And then the rush of feelings were cut off - as if Chara had completely shut down whatever they were feeling. "… Please, Azzy. Let's just do this together. Everyone is counting on us. Aren't you excited? Aren't you happy? You're all going to be free…" Those words… he could feel that Chara wanted both him to believe it… and for them to believe it themself. Both of them were reassuring the other - while assuring themselves. Yet… how could he be happy knowing that after this, Chara was going to be gone? Forever? That wasn't a happy ending… was it? Or was it just selfishness, to keep Chara for himself?

Asriel wasn't sure of anything at the moment. He swallowed hard before replying. "… L-Let's do this."

It seems Chara was satisfied with that answer - as Chara then forced their body to look down the mountain. "I… It's been a while, but I think that's the safest path down the mountain." They tilted their head to a small dirt path. "I… think. Seven years… I wonder how much things have changed in seven years…"

There was a bit of pause in that statement… before Asriel started to move down the path, shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts as if he was shaking cobwebs off. Though, it wasn't as simple as cleaning cobwebs or dusting off a shelf - no, not as simple at all.

At least he could distract himself… his attention turning to the scenery around them. Everything was so… bright around them. The sunlight around them glimmered - setting everything in a soft, glowing orange light. Trees - pine trees like the ones found Underground were darted around the mountain-side. Rocks scattered about… the dirt path leading on a slightly steep path down the mountain.

But that was certainly not the only things that lay ahead - if Asriel looked straight ahead… it was clearly visible. The village that Chara had originally come from. There were house of a variety of sizes- and there was even more beyond the town. It was clear that Mt. Ebott wasn't the only mountain that surrounded the village - no, other peaks were clearly visible, though none of them quite reached the size of Mt. Ebott. But while mountain and steep slopes surrounded the village on one side… the other side was even more debatably breath-taking.

The ocean. He had only heard stories of it… but he hadn't imagined it would be that big. That wide… it was just stunning. How big was it…? Already, he had only been on the surface for a few seconds but was seeing just how little of the world he had seen… how little all of the monsters had seen.

"How could you ever leave this place, Chara…?" It was a soft question, and immediately, Chara's presence shivered - a few unreadable emotions passing through them before they replied, their voice quiet again.

"… There were lots of reasons Asriel." There it was again… he had heard that tone from Chara before. Everytime he brought up their life on the surface… every time he brought up their life on the surface, they always pushed him away. Closed up like a clam, refusing to let anyone, even him in.

—

"Chara, don't you want to return to the surface?" It was a hesitant question… that had been on Asriel's mind for quite a while. It had been nearly a year since the other child has fallen… and they had slipped into his family, it was almost like they were always there.

"Not really," There had been some hesitance in that answer… that much was clear from the pause they had taken in their drawing. The two children had gathered a bunch of paper along with crayons and colored pencils, laying down several sheets of white paper on the ground to draw on. Both of the children were currently laying on their belly, Right now… they were doodling a small statue - a fountain of some kind, it seemed, surrounded by golden flowers of a variety. What their name was a mystery to Asriel - they were like no other flower seen Underground.

"But… don't you have a family up there?" He tilted his head, frowning at the other child. As much as Chara seemed to open up to him.. there were some topics that they simply never approached. "There has to be someone that cared for you up there, right?"

For a moment… Chara stopped drawing entirely, frowning slightly. "… Not anymore. Everyone that I care about is down here, silly. Like you… and your parents, silly." There was a small smile on their face… though their red eyes had darkened. "Now… how do you want to be drawn, Azzy?" And with that, they grabbed another sheet of paper, covering up their old drawing.

—

From then on, there was silence between the two of them, as Asriel continued to trek down the path. Yet, the silence didn't leave a void - or at least the void was filled by everything else that was going on around him. The dirt beneath his feet felt way different than the stiff frozen ground that lay beneath the snow of Snowdin Forest, or of the wet gravel in Waterfall, or the hot stone of Hotlands - and definitely not like the cobble that lined the streets of New Home. No, the dirt was a different kind of warm entirely - not uncomfortably like Hotland for sure. No, nothing felt quite like this. Would everything else be s different also? He wanted to feel everything, touch it all with his hands - yet his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach when he looked down at what he was currently carrying once again.

Chara would never get to do this with him. Not like they had before, anyway.

"You'll have plenty of time to look around later. We can't delay for too much longer," Once again, Chara's voice echoed in his head, chiding him slightly. He could almost imagine them crossing their arms and smirking a few feet away - if he didn't look at their body for too long, that was. With a start, he realized he had stopped once more - nearly halfway down the mountain, now. For a split second, worry shot through Asriel. They could sense each other's feelings… but did that go into thoughts? Though… they hadn't commented on his very last thoughts before speaking up. So… perhaps not. Biting his lip, Asriel straightened himself, taking a deep breath, forcing himself to relax, before continuing down the path, speaking up once again to try and distract himself.

"Are… the trees smaller here?" He hadn't even noticed it - but though the pine trees seemed to be the same as the ones in the Underground… they just seemed a bit tinier. Indeed, everything seemed to be just a bit off scale.

"You're right…" Chara murmured - and he could just imagine the gears turning in their head. They were always so clever - one thing that Asriel had always admired them for. They had always been one to ask questions - intrigued by everything in the Underground, yet even making some logical guesses on their own without anyone needing to explain anything to them - a clear example of that had been when Chara had asked about the snow Underground - before answering their own question with their own guess - and it had been completely correct. Asriel himself had never questioned why clouds formed in the Underground - it was just normal for him. But apparently, clouds only formed at high elevations - and Asriel could clearly see that now. The sky, painted with orange, yellows, and red streaks at the moment, had white clouds darted across it - illuminated by the trees in a similar way to the trees, bushes, mountains, and all other objects on the ground.

Chara back then had made the guess that the clouds were formed due to Snowdin Forest being one of the highest parts in the Underground - at one point, a lot of water must have flooded the Underground from Waterfall - long before Monsters ever inhabited the Underground. The water, while in some places eventually drained (or was evaporated), in Snowdin, it condensed into clouds instead, due to the high elevation of Mt. Ebott. Asriel had been amazed by their answer - and he still remembered the elated expression that had crossed onto Chara's face when it was confirmed to be true by Dr. Gaster.

They had always been interested into science - though ever since the buttercup incident, it seemed to have died down with a lot of other things. Why did things have to change? If it had never happened… so many things would be better… and they would have never have been here.

"That's it!" Asriel startled as Chara spoke out, that same confidence and spark that had seemed to die within them back full blown - he could both hear it in their voice, and feel it flooding through them. "The world isn't different! It's because you're different - we're different." Not only was the spark there - but that same excitement at their new information that they had thought of, and the prospect of what they knew meant. "My soul - it made your body stronger! Do you remember what they said? A monster and a human are a beast of unimaginable power. That's why we were able to pass through the barrier, obviously. And… it made us taller to compensate for the magic and power flowing through your body now!"

For a heartbeat, Asriel mulled on it, before nodding in agreement. They definitely had a point over that. "But… I mostly look the same." He pointed out, tilting his head.

"Well, yeah. But it is your body after all. If I had absorbed your soul instead… I would probably generally look mostly 'like myself' but… different also. Like you right now. We have to investigate this later." That was their last statement before lapsing back into silence.

Closer and closer they were getting to the village - and soon, figures could be made out much clearer moving around. Humans. So many different humans. The only human that Asriel ever saw until now… was Chara. He had heard that unlike monsters, there was not as much variety in the other species. Yet… even the humans looked diverse. Small humans - a variety of sizes. Some were small - even smaller than Chara had been when they had first fallen into the Underground seven years ago. And there was a variety of colors in the brown and tan spectrum - yet Asriel knew he couldn't afford to pause again without prompting another question or comment from Chara. And he couldn't back out now… not after everything. He just… couldn't.

"So, you remember the plan, right?" There was less hesitance in their voice - as Asriel tried to turn his head away - yet found it locked into a face. A slight shock ran through him as he realized that it was Chara who was keeping their gaze upon the the humans - before, finally after a moment, he found he could once again look away.

"… Yes." How could he forget, after all? How could Asriel forget something like that? There was no way to forget it.

—

"Turn off the camera…?"

"Asriel… just please shut it off?" Red eyes stared at him - quietly pleading for him to turn the camera off. Almost immediately, Asriel began to falter under their gaze. Already, the conversation had turned someplace he didn't want to it. It had finally been a moment that the two of them had been able to play since the sadness that had hung over the house, like a shadow that didn't want to go away. So when Chara had agreed to play around with the video camera that their parents had given to them. Yet, the conversation had once again turned towards the accident. And Asriel had to question why. Simply why they had to bring it up. What reason did they have to bring back the somber tone they had abandoned for their play? And Asriel knew there was a reason - that was just it. There was always a reason with Chara. And even know, he could see it in the way their eyes shone - in the way they moved. The reason that he had just questioned.

"Okay?" His voice was hesitant, as he turned the camera around to fiddle with the buttons - gently tapping the stop recording button to cut the tape off. As he did that… Chara swung their legs off their bed in which they had been seated, their white socks resting against the floor as they leaned forward hesitantly, pressing most of their weight onto their legs. It was a note to how much they had grown in the years that they had stayed with the Dreemurrs. When they had first arrived, their legs hadn't been able to touch the ground from when they sat upon the bed. Now, it just showed how long they had been together. How long it had been since Chara had first feel Underground. The rest of their outfit consisted of their green and yellow sweater - one that Chara had constantly made their job to patch and repair, refusing to give up on it. And their patchwork was so precise… it always looked so brand new. Another thing that he admired them for. Where they had picked up such a skill… they had never quite disclosed.

"So… why did you bring that up…?" The goat shifted in bed, slightly uncomfortable with broaching the subject again… but he had to know. And honestly, he felt like even if he didn't probe the issue, that the other child would have said the reason anyway.

"… Asriel. Do you want to see the Surface?" That got his attention for sure - immediately, his own red pupils widened slightly, as the human child shifted, rubbing one hand over their left arm, and seeming to almost cradle it gently, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Of… course I do, Chara." He spoke up again, his tone matching his internal puzzlement. Of course he wanted to the surface. Countless times had Asriel spoke about this to Chara. So many moments had been spent together, whispering their hopes and dreams together - their words even being repeated in the Echo Flowers of Waterfall. But it would never happen. No matter how much he wished, no matter how much he wished for something different, the young prince knew that it would never happen. After all… seven human souls were required to open the barrier. And a monster would never harm a human - even after all the pain that had been caused. It just wasn't in a monster's nature. So, there was no chance. "But… what does this have to do with what happened with Dad?" Indeed… he couldn't see a connection between the two. Indeed, it seemed that Chara had to be buying time or changing the subject. But why? Before he could think of a reason why, he once again heard their voice.

"What… What if I told you of a way that…" A small shuddering breath was taken - as they still looked away. This… never happened with them. Asriel simply stared, his brow furrowing slightly in worry for them. No, they weren't ever like this. However, they seemed to settle slightly and regain their composure. Slowly, they set their head to gaze straight at Asriel. "… If I found a way for us to break the barrier?"

And immediately, Asriel stiffened - those two words making him freeze. For a few moments, he just stared - looking for the joke, that was. Because Chara was always someone that messed around usually. But this time… there was none of the light that often times appeared in their eyes when they joked around. No, this time there was complete and utter seriousness - the same kind that they only got every once in awhile.

"Chara… what do you mean?" Asriel's words were soft as he spoke, concern flowing through him. What… exactly did they mean? What could they mean? "The only way to break the barrier is to use seven human souls… you know that." Everyone knew that - and they knew it was something was never to be achieved. It was just a fact. And the chances of another human falling into the Underground… almost none. And the chance for them to while Chara was still alive was little to none.

"I… I mean that… there may be a way for all of us to get out from the Underground. I…" Asriel opened his mouth to speak again, though Chara shook their head, causing Asriel to bite his lip. "Please… just listen." Their voice was so genuine, so quiet, and such… that he stayed silent as they continued to speak. "… Asriel, you know how someone with both a human and monster soul could pass through the barrier?" After a small hesitant nod confirmed that, they sighed before speaking once again. "… You can take my soul, Asriel. You can take my soul… and go to the surface. And… then you can retrieve six more human souls."

For a few moments, things were deathly silent, Asriel just staring at Chara blankly, not quite comprehending what they had just said yet - or not wanting to comprehend what his best friend had just said. "Chara…" For a quick moment, his voice shook, rising a note, even as he tried to keep it steady. "The only way for me to take your soul… would be for you to die."

"… Exactly." It was then Chara fixated with a dead-set stare. Asriel truly wanted to believe that it was only a joke - that Chara would break off into a smile and say they had only just been kidding. Or, that this was just some weird dream he was happening. But, despite him not wanting to believe it… Asriel did know that it was true.

"No," If his voice hadn't been shaky before… it certainly was now. There was absolutely no doubt about that fact. "No, no, Chara - you can't - I can't-" Indeed, it seemed that his voice wasn't the only shaky thing - his whole body trembling slightly in protest of the idea. No! His best friend - his sibling - couldn't be saying the one thing that he thought they were seeing.

"I can, and I will. You… you can't stop me, Asriel." Their voice was soft as they talked, tilting their head as their red gaze slid away from him - coming to rest upon the small picture framed on their dresser. A family photo - including Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, and Chara. "I'm… going to eat those flowers. I'm going to make… myself so sick that I'll… I'll die." They winced also - something flashing within their eyes. "And… then you'll be free." The last sentence was spoken so quietly, that he could barely pick them up.

"But… I don't want to go to the surface if you're not going to be with me. You're my best friend, Chara… I can't do this without you." The trembling had only grown stronger, as he talked - trying to stay calm.

"You're not going to be without me… you're going to have my soul right there with you," By this time, they had crossed across the room, having pushed themself off their bed with both hands, moving right towards Asriel. Gently, they tapped his chest - right where his soul is."I'm going to be with you the whole time - and not just metaphorically." A ghost or a smile lingered on their face as they continued."We'll do this together, Asriel. We can free everyone together…"

"But how are we going to get six more human souls?" He said frowning, biting his lip. "Will we have to…?"

"Kill them?" Asriel couldn't help but flinch at the blunt way they had said it - as if they truly didn't have a care in the world about it. It really wasn't surprising - each time humans had ever been brought up in a conversation, Chara had turned sour, clearly expressing their own distaste towards their own species plenty of times. But, they usually kept it all to himself. "… Yeah." They said, confirming what they had just said with a small nod before speaking quickly. "But, before you say anything- and I know that you'll say something -" And indeed, Asriel had opened his mouth once again to be interrupted. "Asriel, just think of all the good we can do by this! We can finally free monsters!"

"I…" Hands fiddled with the video camera in his hands, hands grasping it tightly, eyes closing as he bit his lip. What was he supposed to say? In a way, it was true. They… would free monsters. Break the barrier. But at what cost? Chara would be dead… not to mention the other six humans. And his shaking seemed to only increase by every moment. "I don't like this idea, Chara."

"… Asriel, are you crying?" It was a sudden question, as they reached up, wiping his face gently with a soft - though broken - smile. "C'mon… this… this will help everyone."

"Wh… What?" He shook his head quickly, pulling back as he reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes quickly - he hadn't even realized that any had leaked out of his eyes - taking a large gulp of air, before looking directly at Chara. "N-no, I'm not… … big kids don't cry." That's what Chara told him almost every time he started to cry - for him to stop being sad in their own way. "Yeah, you're right."

"Alright…" A small hum escaped them, as their red eyes lingered on him, as if they didn't quite believe what he was saying. "You don't doubt me, do you?"

"No! I'd never doubt you, Chara. Never!" A fierce handshake followed the proclamation - making Chara visibly relax. Sure, it wasn't completely true… but at least it brought both his and Chara's nerves down for the time being.

"Then… it's settled. You'll absorb my soul… we go to the surface… gain six human souls… and come back to free everyone."

"Y… yeah! We'll be strong! We'll free everyone. I'll go get the flowers."

—

"Then let's go… we can go to the center of the village. It's… where the golden flowers are." Now that was a subject that gained Asriel's attention. This was something that Chara had talked about plenty of times, even if they didn't talk much about their life before falling… one detail they shad constantly talked about was the flowers of their village. Obviously, they held some kind of special meaning to Chara…. Though he had never pressed the issue previously.

"What… do those flowers mean to you?" He asked aloud, frowning slightly as he spoke. "You… told everyone you wanted to see them as your final wish." Once again, something that hadn't been entirely truly - but they still had chosen specifically to mention those flowers.

This time… there was less of a pause. "They… were my birth mother's favorite flower." He almost stumbled as he continued to walk down the path - this was a first. Definitely a first. Not one time previously had Chara ever mentioned any family on the surface - not once. So to hear them talk about it so openly… was definitely more than surprising. Already, a million other questions were at the tip of his tongue… and in response, a small internal sigh could be heard.

"If you're asking if she's here… no. She died when I was five." A sharp pang of emotion rose from them - quick and fading, yet still vicious and stinging all the same. And - then it was like an invisible wall. The emotion had appeared so suddenly, he couldn't help be surprised by it - and just as quick, it had been abruptly cut off, as if Chara was blocking it from their side… putting up a barrier between them to stop reading each other's emotions. And how did that make Asriel feel? He had no idea himself - though a brief thought ran through his mind, wondering if Chara had done this all the time before - pushing unpleasant feelings to the side to make way for positivity. He hoped not, for Chara's sake. Bottling up their emotions… that couldn't be healthy, could it? How had that possibly been affecting them?

Instead of focusing on that - even though his mind seemed to wander towards that territory even by their best efforts - he looked at the town they were now quickly approaching, the whole town truly become more and more defined. And while Asriel wasn't sure this was the better option of the two to pay attention to… it was a eight that certainly made him enthused.

The whole town had seemed to embrace spring. Underground, Asriel had never experienced the seasons before. Everything was always the same Underground - always. There was never any change. No such things as Spring, Summer, Autumn, or Winter. Things were just as they were always. That's just how it was. He had read about the seasons in books of course- and Chara had described fantastical stories of weather. Such as how only the very top peaks of the mountains surrounding the town of Ebott ever got snow - and that was only in winter. So, having snow all the time in Snowdin Forest had been something that Chara had expressed joy in. Though at one point, they had lamented over never seeing the trees changing seasons once more, and the warmth that came from the sun, that the entire valley seemed to always be filled with.

And now Asriel was experiencing it all first hand, not just hearing it from his friend. The warmth of the sun on his white fur - thankfully not unpleasantly hot like Hotlands was. The sun seemed to emit only a warm glow at the time - only having just started to move it's way across the sky. Straight ahead, the town itself gave several sights. The fountain he had seen in the distance was directly in the center of the village he could tell now - and now with the closer view, the fountain's elegant design was clear. Three pools of water sat in it - the first lay where the water came out - the second where the water filled up, before spilling over the edge into the bottom. From the height he currently had, there was one other things that caught his eye about the fountain. Dancing around the surface were the fanciful bright golden flowers that also seemed to grow around the fountain, while also spreading out. The main highlight of the center of the town, alongside the mountain, it seemed were the flowers - whose roots seemed to tangle around the courtyard, running up walls where golden blossoms even bloomed from there. And it amazed him how Chara's depiction of s golden flower in drawing were realistic when he compared them in his mind to the ones he saw before his eyes - which just show how Chara always had an eye for detail. And another thing to admire them for now - how they could get the beauty captured from real life to something they drew.

This time, both of the siblings were silent as they strode to the middle… Asriel still clutching Chara tightly to his chest as he feet brushed the edge of the flowers. From here, shiny copper and silver coins could be seen within the pools of water that occupied the fountain.

"Can you set my body down here?" They nodded to the flowers - before Asriel gave a sharp nod of his own in the body, choosing to both remain silent aloud and inside his own mind. Kneeling down one one knee, slowly Asriel began to lower their body.- that was, until one clear voice rang out.

 **"** **MONSTER!"**

Asriel's head snapped upward at the sudden shout, red eyes narrowing as he saw who had called out. A person - dressed in some sort of strange cloak has clearly spotted him as the human had entered the courtyard. And apparently, their first reaction was to immediately scream. For a few heartbeats, the two different species had locked gazes and places. Terrified brown eyes staring into widened red ones. One, shaking finger was pointed directly at Asriel. In those short moments, neither monster or human knew what to do.

Then, the human turned tail and ran, his fight or flight instincts having taken control - and obviously not wanting to choose fight. His shouts only grew stronger in strength. "It killed a human child! That thing killed that human child!" The panic in his voice was real - no, there wasn't a trace that indicated that the man hadn't believed what he was saying was true, leaving Asriel momentarily alone, in the dust, and in confusion.

"Killed a human child…? He couldn't mean…" Asriel's gaze moved down to see the lifeless body of his best friend once more. Way too limp. Eyes closed. Paler than they had ever been before.

"That he thought you killed me? I… think that's exactly what he meant." At that point… something that he hadn't expected at all entered their voice. A tone of panic and anxiety. Sure, it was low now… but it would only increase as time went on, he imagined. "We have to get out of here - now. If anyone with a gun comes this way… The police, or anyone else…" At this point, their voice was dangerously low. "We have to get some human souls from somewhere… and fast. The jail, maybe - or…"

Their voice trailed off as more voices sounded around - more people rushing into the courtyard. Some people wide eyed and surprised… others looked calm, cold and collected as they looked over towards Asriel. Suddenly, the town that Asriel had found so welcoming only earlier, with the vibrant colors and welcoming atmosphere of the design had revealed an ugliness not quite shown on the outside. Hushed whispers went through the growing crowd like rapid fire - none of them quite sure to him, and Asriel not quite sure to make of them.

Though nothing truly scary had happened so far - neither the humans made a move towards him, or did he move towards them. Indeed… most of the humans seemed… to be protectively getting in front of the others, as if they were willing to defend their friends and family above their own life. With a spark, Asriel suddenly realized - they were just as scared as him as he was of them. It was something that was supposed to happen in animals - not humans and monsters, yet the same logic easily applied to this situation also.

"Asriel… you have to do it now! We have a chance to do it now-" And then their sentence was cut off by a scream of pain. Not like before - this wasn't somebody else's scream. No… it was their own. Their own shout that had escaped their mouth the moment their side had been grazed by the bullet. Chara hadn't even had the chance to finish their situation before sharp, stinging pain like nothing Asriel had ever encountered before suddenly started to throb through his body. Blood didn't spill out of course - but it still hurts like hell, as a small trail of dust started to form where the wound had been inflicted.

"Some… Some human shot us," The words seemed to be echoed now - as if the shot had nearly shattered their connection from the surprise of it all. Slowly, Asriel could feel his gaze forced to look straight forward, where a group of humans decked out in a weird outfit stood - silver barrels of something pointed straight at them, each of them entirely serious about their position. And… any second now, with any movement they made, they could be shot again.

"Asriel…" Once again, their inner voice was stronger - seemingly recovering from that scare. "Asriel, if you don't use your powers now…They're going to kill you." Those words rang out, true and honest. Something that Chara believe with their whole heart. Perhaps Asriel would have protested earlier… but already they could clearly see how this was affecting them. "Asriel, you have to kill them now… otherwise they're going to kill you!"

Another shot - though this time it missed, being lodged into one or the courtyard brick walls instead. Without any hesitation, Asriel could feel a power shift as Chara momentarily took control - calling upon the magic, the unstoppable magic that the two of them had at their fingertips. He knew that in a moment… if he didn't do anything, that the humans in front of him would be killed. Possibly… All the ones in the courtyard. He could feel the anger pulsing through Chara - the justice they wanted. The righteousness they wanted. They wanted to make these humans suffer - the same way they had made monsters suffer and more. And, perhaps some humans deserved it. Perhaps some were really prone to violence. Perhaps it would be just for the ones who had fought the war, put up the barrier, wanted to keep monsters trapped…And the ones trying to kill him at this second. It really was a kill or be killed world.

But… as Asriel looked around the courtyard of the village, that was certainly not the majority of the people he saw. No, not at all. There were mothers and fathers- who had their arms protectively over their own children, as if ready to defend them at any seconds. There were the younger children themselves, trembling at the sight of what they saw. There were the elderly, looking on with sorrow and fear I'm their eyes. There were best friends and siblings who held each other's hands tightly, ready to defend each other to the end, glaring at Asriel as if challenging him to dare try anything. And what did Asriel see most of all? Monsters. Monsters that he knew and loved reflected onto each other races. They may have been different species… But truly, there was not much of a difference between them.

Asriel knew he had a choice to make - and he had to make the choice fast. There was no time for second guessing, no time to go back to sleep. He had to trust his instincts… close his eyes, and leap, hoping he has made the right decision.

Of course…. The decision had already been made. No matter how much he had tried to fight back against his own thoughts… he had to do what he thought was right. Even… even after everything that happened.

And so, he wrestled back control from Chara - immediately the magic beam that had been charging fading. For a moment, there was stunned silence from Chara, before their desperate voice started back up. "Asriel… what are you doing? You're going to get us both killed!"

"We can't do this! We can't kill everyone here! There are families here, Chara! Children - just like us!"

"Don't you get it Asriel?! If we don't do this-"

The third shot rang out, striking Asriel right in the chest. Almost by his soul. Almost. Still, the shot sent him to the ground, a loud cry escaping him - as his body shuddered from the pain now coursing through him. For a moment, dark spots began to filter between his eyes - though he fought it, gritting his teeth.

"Chara - we can't do this - we can't-" He shook his head as he thought the words silently, waiting for a response.

No response.

"… Chara?" He spoke once more - surprised to find no rebuke. Nothing. Absolutely no response.

"Chara?!" His call was more panicked - this time not even realizing he was speaking outlaid. No response. Just… emptiness. Immediately, dread filled his being - everything else put on the back burner for now - his own pain, the humans slowly looking wary as they lowered their guns slightly.

Why wasn't there any response?! It didn't make any sense - none at all. Immediately, Asriel gently took the two souls out to see. And immediately wished he hadn't. The shot had made a clear wide hole - not through his soul, which had paid hardly any mind to, even as small white pieces drifted off of it and slowly rose upwards disappearing out of existence - no. He was concerned on therm red human soul he possessed.

A large hole had ripped right through the middle of the crimson heart, the same exact share of Chara's eyes. The whole had nearly ripped the soul into two - and it barely held onto life. Something seemed to be trying dearly to stitch it back together - as if the soul was somehow trying to repair itself… yet couldn't.

"No, no, no…" The word began to repeat on his tongue aloud, as he cradled the soul gently - trying not to injure it further. This couldn't be happening… it just couldn't. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. Had… had he made the right choice? Was this really how this should have gone down?

Slowly, shakily… Asriel looked up to see the crowd of people. By this point, the guns had been completely lowered - obviously seeing that Asriel had no intent to hurt. At least… not any longer. And truly, he didn't. He just felt… Numb. Everything felt absolutely numb - even though he could feel the pain still running through this body. Silently, he picked up Chara's body - the broken body, matching their broken soul.

And without another word… Asriel walked away, a small broken smile appearing on his face, with one thought going through his head.

 _'_ _Did I really do the right thing here?'_


End file.
